


Three Slings & Arrows Podfics

by DesireeArmfeldtPodfic (DesireeArmfeldt)



Category: Canadian 6 Degrees, Slings & Arrows
Genre: Alternate History, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Backstory, Don't Have to Know Canon, Drunk Sex, F/M, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Shakespeare, Spoilers, Theatre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2018-12-29 16:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12089094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldtPodfic
Summary: Inclusively Players: Tom Stoppard's Rosencrantz and Guildenstern are Dead, both staged by and starring Darren Nichols and Geoffrey Tennant, March 3-8, 1981. Call 555-3954 or visit the university box office for ticket information.The Heir of My Invention:  from "New Burbage Delivers A Can't-Miss Hamlet" by Basil Thume, special to the Toronto Star, June 3, 1996."Ellen Fanshaw's Hamlet is an incandescent performance from an actor at the peak of her powers. She plays off of Geoffrey Tennant's Ophelio with grace, passion, and an inversion of roles that brings new life to a familiar text, thanks to Oliver Welles' innovative direction."Ten (or Twelve) Plays in the Life of Geoffrey Tennant: Ten (or twelve) plays, approximately, in the life of one Geoffrey Tennant. And attendant drama.





	Three Slings & Arrows Podfics

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Inclusively players](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25561) by [Petra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra). 
  * Inspired by [The Heir of My Invention](https://archiveofourown.org/works/482303) by [Sage (sageness)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sageness/pseuds/Sage). 
  * Inspired by [Ten (or Twelve) Plays in the Life of Geoffrey Tennant](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091224) by [Sage (sageness)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sageness/pseuds/Sage). 



> Thanks to the authors for blanket permission to podfic and for answering questions about random details in their fics. 
> 
> Thanks to Scribe for alpha and mific for beta!
> 
> All remaining errors are, of course, mine.
> 
> And thanks to mific for the awesome cover art! Embedded here, but please follow the related works link to show your appreciation to the artist!

**Inclusively Players**

Links to download/stream podfic:

[MP3](https://app.box.com/s/mt12zfcjvpfmk2rjc8wsusrl4op5n4s7)

[M4B](https://app.box.com/s/2u45napdqbq8eqc3k4oa9v9u07j1ksvl)

 

Music Credits:

Another Openin', Another Show ( _Kiss Me, Kate_ , Cole Porter; Original Royal Shakespeare Recording album)

Brush Up Your Shakespeare ( _Kiss Me, Kate_ , Cole Porter; Original Royal Shakespeare Recording album)

Comedy Tonight ( _A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to the Forum_ ; Original Broadway Cast album)

The Glamorous Life ( _A Little Night Music,_ Stephen Sondheim; Original London Cast album)

Invocation & Instructions to the Audience ( _The Frogs,_ Stephen Sondheim; World Premiere (concert) Recording)

Why Must the Show Go On? (Noel Coward; sung by Noel Coward on _The Noel Coward Album_ )

Broadway Baby ( _Follies_ , Stephen Sondheim; sung by Bernadette Peters on _Sondheim Etc._ )

They Were You ( _The Fantasticks_ , Harvey Schmidt and Tom Jones; Original Broadway Cast album)

It's a Hit ( _Merrily We Roll Along_ , Stephen Sondheim; Original Broadway Cast album)

 

**The Heir of My Invention**

Links to download/stream podfic:

[MP3](https://app.box.com/s/j07w8swq8xmjy401xtnn2kqnb87jiha6)

[M4B](https://app.box.com/s/7m7xt7rh4psell9k7j06eryji37x2k7o)

 

**Ten (or Twelve) Plays in the Life of Geoffrey Tennant**

Links to download/stream podfic:

[MP3](https://app.box.com/s/e1oq31d78xxmdb5s5yokdpeyq2vb1ak1)

[M4B](https://app.box.com/s/prloi0mghjzxfxish2znp6tg5ssutv7g)

 

 

Download files from the audiofic archive [FORTHCOMING].

Technical note: Box downloads sometimes don't work because there's a cap on bandwidth. Streaming always works, as far as I know. If you're planning to download, try the audiofic link first.

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Covers for Three Slings & Arrows Podfics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12226419) by [mific](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific)




End file.
